


Wielder of the Secret Flame

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Istari arrive at the Grey Havens, and Olorin recieves Narya. Birthday fic for Simbelmyne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielder of the Secret Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Author's note: A short and weird fic. Sorry if there is anything seriously wrong with it. Wrote it in a semi-conscious state. Birthday gift for Simbelmyne. A fic about Olorin and his coming to ME. Happy birthday!  
And as some reviewers pointed out, the two Blue wizards are missing. As I read in an essay Tolkien wrote, he speculated that the three more powerful wizards might have come later, in the same boat, while the blue wizards came first. Whatever.

\--------------------

The tall, grey haired elf was looking expectantly at the sea, as if he was waiting for something. He did not turn when he heard footsteps.

My lord? The young elf said quietly. You should come indoors. You have been standing there for hours.

I am waiting for them to arrive.

There was more than a hint of disbelief in the young one's voice.

Waiting for who to come? From the Blessed Realm?

He finally turned to face him.

Do not ask me anything. Go back inside, Galdor, he said sternly.

The young elf shrugged lightly and walked away. The shipwright still stood there, immovable in the wind, like a stone statue.

The sun was setting in the Western Seas when a black dot appeared in the midst of the clouds. It was a ship.

* * * * *

There were three of them. One was clad in white, one in grey and one in brown. The white one, with his air authority, was evidently the leader. Cirdan walked over to converse with him.

His name was Curumo, he said. But now they are nameless. They came out of the Sea with the order of the Sacred Ones.

A star shines on the hour of our meeting. We welcome you, here in Mithlond, said Cirdan. The Darkness is stirring again in the recent years, and the Eldar fear.

Their eyes met and he did not like what he saw in them. There was wisdom, but there was also a touch of pride.

He invited them into his house. Curumo smiled and accepted, his eyes glinting in the last rays of the sun.

The grey one behind him cast back his hood.

I am Olorin, he said.

* * * * *

After a few wanings of the moon, the grey one prepared to leave.

Cirdan watched silently as he mounted on his horse. I wish you well, he said.

Olorin just nodded and adjusted his grey pointed hat, which he had somehow acquired while staying in the shipwright's house.

I will certainly be well, for I am not with Curumo, he chuckled. His looked back to the house with a twinkle in his eye.

And there is something I would like you to have, Cirdan said gravely. He placed a perfect circle, a ruby set in a golden band, into his open hand.

You are now Keeper of Narya, one of the Three Elven Rings Celebrimbor made of old, he said.

I thought you would certainly give it to Curumo, as he is both the older and more powerful one.

But you are the wiser one.

Olorin slipped it onto his finger and the ruby glittered in the moonlight, burning with a fire inside.

May Varda's stars ever guide your wandering feet, Grey Pilgrim.

Olorin galloped into the darkness and vanished in the distance.

FINIS


End file.
